The present invention relates to computerized systems. In particular, the present invention relates to input devices for computerized systems.
Computerized systems receive input signals from input devices such as keyboards, mice, joysticks, game pads, touch pads, track balls, and headsets. These input devices create input signals using touch sensors, transducers, or switches. Switches are typically found in the buttons of mice, joysticks, ard game pads, as well as in the keys of keyboards. Transducers are found in mice and track balls and create electrical signals based on the movement of balls in those devices. Transducers are also found in headsets where they convert speech signals into electrical signals. Touch sensors are found in touch pads and provide an electrical signal when the user contacts the touch pad that includes the location within the touch pad where contact was made.
Although it is desirable to increase the amount of information that an input device can provide to the computer, the number of transducers and switches that can be added to an input device is limited by the user""s ability to remember all of the functions that a particular transducer or switch performs. In addition, the number of transducers and switches that can be added to an input device is limited by the average user""s dexterity and their physical ability to manipulate the added controls.
An input device for a computer system includes an exterior surface and a touch sensor located on the exterior surface. The touch sensor is adapted to generate an electrical signal when a user touches the touch sensor. The electrical signal contains touch information that is the same each time the user touches the touch sensor regardless of where the user""s touch occurs on the touch sensor. The input device also includes an input generator capable of generating input information sent to the computer system. The input information includes at least a depressible key""s state, a depressible button""s state, sound information, or movement information.
In the various embodiments, the input device can include a mouse, a keyboard, a joystick, a game pad, a headset, a remote control for an Internet set-top system, and a remote control for a television.
In various other embodiments, multiple touch sensors are located on an input device in a variety of locations. In some embodiments, the multiple touch sensor provide sufficient information to indicate how the user is holding the input device and with which hand the user is holding the input device.